total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leshawna
redirect LeShawna Leshawna is a current contestant of Total Drama Pahkitew Island RP Season 2. She was quickly placed on Team Brainiac and was then switched to Team Entertaining Wannabes. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island Leshawna is introduced a a contestant in Daring Dramatizations and is placed on Team Brainiac. She wants to do the first challenge, but is not chosen. She laughs at everyone's impressions, especially Dakota's impression of Harold. She states in the confessional that she does not like anyone in the game, not even Harold. She also says that she never liked Harold. Her team finishes in second place, and does not go to elimination. Harold says that Leshawna sneaks into his room when the cameras are off, which she denies. Leshawna wakes up to Scarlett yelling at Bridgette in The Teams' Song, and calls it another day of drama. She is seen brushing her teeth and getting ready for the next challenge. Getting annoyed with everyone saying shut up, Leshawna says shut up to everyone. In the confessioanal, she says that she watched Max's failed attempts to be "evil" and laughs uncontrollably. Harold then tries to breakup with Leshawna, even though never being in a relationship, which is video-taped by Sam. Harold then tells her why and going in depth. She then says that this is the best day ever, being that Harold will finally leave her alone. Leshawna leads her team in the song creating challenge, assigning roles. She made Beardo beatboxing, Dawn and her animals harmonizing, Scarlett and B on techno music, Bridgette and herself on the singing role while she played the bass, and didn't know what Noah would do. Her team wins first place and is safe from elimination and getting to go the music museum, made by Chris. Leshawna is silent in Triathlon of Redemption Island,even though she switches teams, the beginning of Frontstroke, Backstroke, The Puzzling Place, and The Pi Contest. However, Scarlett frames Leshawna of leaving her things around the cabin, and her sleeping problem, saying everyone slept outside, and then calls her annoying. She then makes her speaking role in Behind The Drama, waking up and getting ready for the challenge. During the challenge, Leshawna is shocked by everyone's videos and wants to be asked a question, but isn't. Throughout the episode, she suspects an alliance between her other teammates. She then glares at Brick for spilling the alliance beans. She feels scared being the new one on the team and not knowing anyone. Leshawna pleads for her safety, saying she was new and needed a chance and wasn't chosen in the challenge. Dakota then yells at her and says that she didn't do anything last challenge, then says it was a little harsh. Because her team lost, she went to her first Wanna-be elimination. After Anne Maria, Trent,a dn brick are declared safe, it is revealed that there was a tie between her and Dakota. Chris says that there would be a Rock, Paper, Scissors tie-breaker. Leshawna chooses rock and Dakota cchooses scissors, leaving Dakota eliminated, and Leshawna safe. Trivia __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 2 Females